begonefandomcom-20200215-history
Crane
Crane is the first map of BeGone. It is not perfectly clear why Crane was given its name - either it was named after the 'crane-like' structure on top of the pillars near the SWAT base, or the fallen crane near the first ammo cache (the one near the silo). Crane is a large, open map and focuses on mid to long range combat, although close quarter battles do frequently occur in both buildings. Locations Crane has many locations and is one of the larger maps in BeGone. Militia Base The Militia team spawns in the top-left of the map (see Crane Map, topdown view). SWAT Base The SWAT team spawns in the bottom-right of the map (see Crane Map, topdown view). Map Objects Crane features two Ammunition crates: one is in the bottom left of the map, in the broken down house and the other one is in the barn in center of the picture. Hiding/Camping spots *There are plenty of trees that can be used to hide in, an example is the trees at the ladder at the Militia. The player can get to the trees by jumping from a higher altitude. *There is a commonly used hiding place behind the fallen crane. A good M67 (Grenade) can kill or damage the player enough to become an easy target. *Almost above the aforementioned there is a hiding spot if you jump up on the fallen crane. *All four corners in ammo house and the broken house can be used to hide at but are very vulnerable because there are openings from three places in both houses. Nicknames *Ammo (or ammo house) - refers to the central building in which a player is able to restock ammo. Now, there is also a bomb and crates. *Silo (sometimes referred to as tower) - The large cylindrical structure which contains a ladder, near the "ammo" and the "crane". *Crane - the fallen crane in the corner of the map, diagonal to the "broken house". It is easily accessible to the SWAT (used to be Militia). *Trench - refers to the long trench on the side of the map, connecting the backside of the "broken" to the SWAT spawn. *Roof (refers to the Militia roof or the ammo roof) - is either the roof of the main building (accessible by a ladder) that the Militia team spawns behind, or the roof of the ammo house, which has a staircase at the back of it. *Tank Platform - the platform at the SWAT spawn, and near the Militia roof, which contain fuel tanks on them. *Fence - refers to the metal looking fence, adjacent to the tank platform near the Militia roof, and makes an "L" shape. The fence faces the SWAT spawn. *Broken House - refers to the broken looking house where it is also possible to restock ammo. Often abbreviated to "broken". This is located in the corner of the map opposite to the crane, and is easily accessible to the Militia, or the SWAT (who would have to go through the trench). *A - The bomb inside ammo house. *B - The bomb at SWAT base. Tactics There are many different tactics used in Crane. General Tactics Crane is a very open and is a relatively large map so weapons like M4A1 and M110 are effective because of their long range advantages and the M1014 (Shotgun) is less effective because of its short range advantage. Weapons Crane is mostly open space with Mid-Long range covering most of the map. Primary Weapons Mid-Long range weapons have the advantage in Crane: MP5, M4A1, and M110. Secondary Weapons Secondary Weapons with Mid-Long range attachments have the advantage. Tactical Weapons Tactical Weapons work well in closed space areas like the Ammo and Broken House. Elimination *The lower roof of the stairs at the ammo house is a good place to control the silo-side of the map. From there you can see if someone comes at silo (both sides of it) and therefore help your team-mates at the fallen crane. This spot is extra powerful if you are using third person view. Then you don't have to look up with your head and not show anything of you. You can also look through the holes in roof and see if someone is inside the ammo house. *If you choose to run to broken house, to it fast. Militia will quite easily kill you if you are slow, especially if they use third person view. *The roof at the Militia base is a good place to control the map. If there is a good sniper there he can crush the opposing team but he have to be careful and not show to much of himself. *The buried container between the silo and the tank platform close to militia roof is a good spot for people who use third person view. From here you can kill players that is coming from the silo, players on the roof and at the broken house. *Snipers can shoot through the crane, hitting players on top of the Militia base. Sabotage *The bomb in the ammo house is the most used one and is the hardest one to protect. *The platform at SWAT base and ammo roof is two good positions for SWAT-player because from these locations you will protect both bombs. *You can surprise someone by killing them through the holes on ammo roof if they are activating or deactivating the bomb inside ammo house. *The small trench between the SWAT platform and the fallen crane can be used by SWAT-campers. From there you can protect bomb B, use the grenade and fast get to bomb A. History * Crane has been changed several times. The first big change was in September 22, 2010 when new obstacles were added to the map, including the ammo house. *In version 1.1.14 a helicopter was added to prevent snipers in the Militia team from killing SWAT team in the beginning of a round. *Crane's atmosphere was changed greatly in 1.2.1 (but the map layout remained similar). Ladders were added to the silo and the SWAT building, stairs were added to the ammo cache, a platform near the SWAT building was added, Militia's pool was removed and replaced by a platform, and a rundown house (which was to become an ammo cache in a future update) was added to the right of the SWAT base (and to the left of the Militia's too). *In 1.4.7, some tiny adjustments were made to Crane again. An ammo cache was added to the rundown house and the barrel on the platform of Militia's base was flipped. *When Sabotage was released to the game and to Crane in version 1.6.5 SWAT swapped spawn with Militia. The reason why they swapped spawns is because Militia is always the attacking team, and the bombs were already placed in the map. Important information *Crane was the first Map released. Category:Maps Category:English Improvement